


Little One

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Feeding, Fluff, He needs love, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little!Gerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overwhelmed, Stress, caretaker!frank, gerard is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Sometimes, Gerard just wants to be small.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Little One

Little. To most people, that word wasn’t very important. To Gerard, it was. It was something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He never told anyone about it. The only person that knew was Mikey. When the Way’s were younger, about teenagers, if something happened to upset Gerard, he would start to act different. He wouldn’t talk, and he would act much younger than his age. He didn’t know how to explain it, but thankfully, Mikey got it. Mikey always seemed to get it. It’s been years since Gerard has been little though. There was never a reason for Frank to know, it just never came up. One rather cold October day though, Gerard was done. Too much had gone on that day, and by the time he’d finally got home, he could hardly breathe. He can’t help but think about how good it felt to just forget about things for a while and curl up in Mikey’s lap. Those days were over though. He’s an adult now. He can handle these things on his own. 

Gerard lets himself in to his and Frank’s apartment, sighing heavily. It was a nice-ish place. Better than the studio apartment they’d shared in college for sure. Once they both got steady jobs, they decided they needed more than one room. It worked, and luckily money wasn’t a problem for them. This was Gerard’s safe place, his sanctuary. Home means Frank, and Frank means comfort. Today though, none of that helps him calm down. He hangs his coat on the rack, rubbing his eyes. Gerard honestly feels like he’s on the verge of tears, but he swallows it all down, stretching out on the couch with a sigh. 

“You home, babe?” Frank calls from the kitchen. From the smell of it, he’s got some kind of pasta cooking, and while that would usually be appealing to Gerard, it’s only making him nauseous. 

“Yeah,” Gerard calls back halfheartedly. He drapes an arm over his face, reminding himself that he’s home and safe.

He wants to be little. He’s about two minutes from calling Mikey and asking to come over. Still, Gerard knows that would only hurt Frank’s feelings. He just lays there, waiting for Frank to come in. 

Frank is in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. He usually gets home before Gerard, so dinner is his job, which totally works out since Gerard cannot fucking cook, in Frank’s opinion that is. He doesn’t mind though, loving to just take care of Gerard and let him relax. Once he’s done, he goes in the living room, sitting down next to Gerard. Frank rubs his calf gently, smiling softly. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How was work today?” Frank asks, looking down at him. 

Normally, this would be a totally normal question. Gerard would answer truthfully, rant a little bit, and then eat dinner. Today though, it was all too much. He just bursts into tears, unable to stop. Frank’s mouth drops open, shocked to say the least. 

“Gee, what- baby, it’s okay,” Frank frowns, rubbing his back. “What happened?”

Gerard just cries, unable to explain how he feels. “It’s- it’s too much,” he’s finally able to sob out. “I just wanna be small.”

Frank isn’t exactly sure what he means, but he just rubs Gerard’s back, holding him close. “What do you mean, hon?” 

Gerard shakes his head, curling up in Frank’s lap. “Little,” he mumbles. “Baby.”

Frank is still a little confused, but slowly starts to understand. He strokes Gerard’s hair, petting it gently. “Okay, babe. You want to be little for a while? That’s fine. Do you want to eat some dinner?”

Gerard lets out a little breath, almost relieved that Frank gets what he means. He shakes his head, clinging to Frank. “Belly hurts. Sick,” he whispers, arms wrapped around Frank’s neck. 

Frank holds him closer, frowning softly. “That’s okay, sweetheart. I want you to try a little bit. I’ll help you, okay?”

The little one sighs softly, but nods. He crawls out of Frank’s lap, letting him up. Frank fills up a small bowl of pasta, not wanting to push him if he truly doesn’t feel good. He sits down and pulls Gerard back against his chest, kissing his temple. 

“Time to eat, baby. Let me take care of you,” Frank coos softly, holding up a bite. 

Gerard just nods, opening his mouth. He lets Frank take the lead for a bit, eventually turning over to snuggle into his chest. Whenever he’s in little space, he doesn’t like to talk much, always feeling too overwhelmed. It feels good to relax with Frank. It feels good to have someone hold him and take care of him. It feels good to be small. 

“All done?” Frank asks softly, rubbing his back gently. He puts the bowl down, letting Gerard curl up to his chest. “I’ve got you, sweetie. How’re you feeling now?”

Gerard opens his eyes a tiny bit, peeking up at him. “Sleepy,” he whispers, holding Frank tight, “‘nd full.”

Frank nods, rubbing his tummy gently to keep it calm. “Okay, love. You did such a good job,” he coos. “Close your eyes and get some sleep, baby.”

Gerard nods, closing his eyes and slipping one hand into the pocket of Frank’s hoodie. He drifts off soon, his full belly lulling him to sleep. Frank just holds him, gently caressing wherever he can reach. This isn’t bad. He loves taking care of Gerard as it is. So what if he wants to be little? Frank smiles softly to himself, already thinking about it. He’ll make sure Gerard is comfortable doing this whenever he needs too. Frank gently kisses the top of his head, deciding to close his eyes for a little too. He drifts off soon, holding his baby close.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings lol


End file.
